


Quiet thoughts, slipping of words.

by dontmindme_imafangirl



Series: Who said flowers can't bloom in space? [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Awkward Flirting, Keith (Voltron) is Bad at Feelings, M/M, Pining, Pining Keith (Voltron), Pining Lance (Voltron), aka that one fic where Lance isn't as smooth as he thinks he is and Keith's a mess TM, klance relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-06
Updated: 2016-11-06
Packaged: 2018-08-29 10:40:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8486224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dontmindme_imafangirl/pseuds/dontmindme_imafangirl
Summary: Keith has some thoughts he'd much rather not share with anyone else.Especially if said 'anyone else' happens to be a lanky blue-eyed boy called Lance.Surprisingly, Lance too has some thoughts he'd prefer to keep private, and as far away from a certain pair of violet eyes as possible.





	

**Author's Note:**

> You can go ahead and think of this as a college!AU, of sorts, though the setting isn't really mentioned. Hope you enjoy! :)

Keith would never admit it.  
If anyone else asked him, he’d refuse it profusely.  
If the person _in question_ asked him, he’d deny ever even thinking of it.

But hell, he couldn’t deny himself this simple fact.

Lance was pretty.

Not in the typical ‘Straight out of a modelling agency’ kind of pretty-he was tall sure, but lanky and his type of beauty couldn’t be compared to people on the catwalk, especially not when he pulled his usual grimaces.

Yet at moments like this-Lance leaning his weight on the counter, elbows propping him up with his cheek resting in one palm, a cigarette loosely held between his index and ring finger on the other, wrist flicked and eyes shut and posing thick dark eyelashes, lips pursed to gently blow out smoke yet still tilting into a small smile-

Correction. Lance wasn’t pretty. Lance was absolutely fucking _beautiful._

He slowly shifted his eyes open, tilting his head further to gaze at Keith, small smile turning into a toothy grin, the gleam of his eyes almost unbearable for Keith to watch.

“What?”

Hell, even his voice was pretty, even when it was hoarse from the smoke and-

“Nothing. Just observing your bed hair.”

Lance gasped, moving a hand to his head.

“I’ll have you know I _just_ styled them this morning.” he pouted, and that only made Keith want to lean in and kiss the pout off of his lips. “Also, _you’re_ not one to talk about hairstyles, mullet boy.” he huffed in triumph, pout turning into a tug of lips, his arms crossing over his chest in a victorious stance.

“At least I don’t spend an hour in front of the mirror every morning.” he retorted, willing the blush off of his cheeks.

“Silencio, you know it’s worth it once I finish and look all pretty.”  
“You always look pretty though.”

The silence that stretched out after that statement was enough to make Keith strongly consider jumping out of the first window he could open.

Yet something about the widening of Lance’s eyes, lashes fluttering open and closed, jaw slack and lips parted, made him not hate his little mind fart all that much.

“I-wha-why _Keith_! If you thought of me like that you should’ve just said so! I could give you beauty tips if you’d like to!”

Keith faltered in his words before huffing and turning away from Lance, arms crossed and brow furrowed.

“Shut up. I’m never complimenting you or your icky face ever again.” he groaned as he walked away, knowing exactly what kind of expression the taller boy was sporting right now, and absolutely refusing to turn and look at it.

“You can say what you want, that compliment still counts mullet!”

 _Whatever_ , Keith thought, _pretty or not, how oblivious must that idiot be to not realise friends don’t say shit like that to each other?!_

*****  
Lance was never one to shy away from voicing his opinions.  
Yet there was this one thing he’d hate to admit, even though he knew it as a fact of life by now.

Keith was handsome.

Not that it was something really hard to miss-who could ever disagree once they saw those wide dark violet eyes and muscular arms?

Sure, the mullet was killing the whole ruggedly handsome look but-  
Oh, who was Lance kidding, that mullet only gave the boy more character, and _might_ have made Lance want to tug his fingers through Keith’s hair, way more than once.

Yet there was something more to him than that. He couldn’t pin-point it exactly, but it was at odd times that Lance would notice it-like after a long gym session, both boys drenched in sweat and taking heaving breaths, or when they’d just laze around at each other’s dorm rooms, Keith perching himself atop Lance’s bed, eyes flicking down to a book on his lap, it was at small domestic moments like these that Lance realised that his friend was more than just handsome.

He was absolutely _gorgeous_. From his small angry pouts to his soft private smiles and crinkling eyes, even in the whole way he carried himself-there was no denying that the guy was _nice_.

“Take a picture Lance, it’ll last longer.”

Keith was peeking up from his books, scattered all over their shared coffee table, notes of messy handwriting getting lost in-between Lance’s pretty cursive ones.

“I was just noticing that your glasses are dirty, douche-mullet.” 

_Like hell he could say that he was admiring how hot his friend is_ , Lance thought and pushed himself to forget the image of Keith, focused on his textbooks and furrowing his brows in concentration, his nose scrunching up and the beginnings of a pout tugging the corners of his mouth.

“Ah, that’s why I was seeing kinda fuzzy.” he sighed and took his glasses off, much to Lance’s disappointment.

“That, and the fact that we’ve been studying for two hours straight probably isn’t helping. Wanna take a break?”

“Yeah sure. Let me just finish this page and let’s take a good twenty-minute break, yeah?”

Lance waved his wrist in a dismissive manner.  
“Whatever you want pretty boy.”

He gulped down a breath of air that he thought may just as well be his last, suddenly hating the silence stretching between them.

Keith turned his focus back up at him, raising an eyebrow.  
“What did you just call me?” he smirked and Lance knew that he’d die of heart failure, right then and there.

“I _said_ , whatever you want, _mullet_ boy.”

“Sure, sure. Just so we’re clear though, _you’re_ the pretty boy out of us two. Now, shut up and let me finish this page.”

Lance was far too deep into shock and denial to notice the deep shade of red Keith’s pale skin had turned to.

He pondered the words over and over in his brain that night.

 _This…this isn’t just something you’d say to just a friend right? RIGHT?!_  
*****

**Author's Note:**

> In greek we have this cute funny phrase about when someone sort of messes up what they were saying mid-sentence. I wish there was a direct translation of that so I could use it for the title T-T  
> If you have any good recommendations for the title of this, please let me know in the comments! Definitely planning on changing it. 
> 
> I adore writing stuff about Klance to be honest. These space gays will ruing my life, academically and emotionally tbh.
> 
> Feel free to shoot me a message on my tumblr: dontmindme-imafangirl.tumblr.com , I'm always happy to talk about these nerds or write out prompts e.t.c <3 
> 
> Oh, also, I didn't really proof-read before posting, so if there's any mistakes in there, please let me know T-T <3


End file.
